


Cause You're Straight

by glamSKANKK



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamSKANKK/pseuds/glamSKANKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs to ask Tommy an important question, but his nerves start acting up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're Straight

Adam stood outside of the front door. The rain was pounding on the awning of Tommy’s front porch. He felt his insides twist and lurch every time he reached up to ring the doorbell, and his palms slowly became wet and slick.

“Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck.” Adam paced back and forth. He ran his clammy hands over his face, careful not to smudge his makeup, and before he could stop himself, he poked the doorbell. Within a minute, Tommy answered.

“Uh.. hey, Boss. Is everything okay? You look like shit.” Tommy gave Adam the once over, raising an eyebrow.

“Thanks, yeah. I’m good. But uh... I was wondering if you. Um...” Adam’s voice trailed off, not really knowing what he wanted to say. He dropped his eyes to his snakeskin boots.

“Wondering...?” Tommy broke him from his trance. His eyes narrowed a little. He was clearly confused. It was 8 in the evening, and there was really no reason for Adam to be pounding on his door unless something was wrong. Which may have well been the case, considering Adam’s current condition. He ran through the laundry list of things he could possibly want. ‘Had extra cash? Not that he’d need it. Or maybe his dryer’s broken and needs to wash his clothes. Or maybe..’

“If you wanted to go on a date.” Adam picked his eyes up from the ground to meet Tommy’s. Tommy blinked a few times, and squinted for a second. “Please?”

‘Really?’ Tommy thought to himself. “You’re asking me out?”

“Uh yeah, I suppose I am.” Adam touched the back of his neck, cocked his head and looked up through those raven-black eye lashes. How could anyone say no to that face?

The rain pounded harder, spraying sideways hitting Adam in the back like little cold needles. He shifted his weight waiting for a response.

“You wanna come inside? It’s kinda raining.” Tommy opened the door wider. His stomach became aflutter with butterflies as Adam passed. He caught a huge whiff of the other man’s Dior Homme cologne. ‘He put cologne on to ask me out? Huh.’ He watched him swagger over to the living room and plop himself down on the couch, clasping his hands together. “So. You want to go on a date?” ... ‘or more?’ Tommy walked over to the couch.

“Why are you making this so difficult? You don’t have to. You’re allowed to say ‘no’.” Adam’s annoyance made Tommy feel a little cocky. Tommy could keep playing games.

“I know I’m allowed to say it.” He looked down at Adam. “But I won’t say it. How could I ever say ‘no’ to you?” He shifted and sat next to Adam. Very close to Adam. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He looked over. “But can we keep it, like... you know... quiet? Cause I’m straight. And shit.”

“We can do that.” Adam snickered. “Cause you’re straight and shit.”


End file.
